One of the major goals in modern telecommunication is to achieve ever increasing transmission rates as well as data broadcast speeds, which is intimately coupled with the need of new and advanced technologies providing the necessary tools for accomplishing this quest. The demand for high precision in manufacturing semiconductor devices calls for the development of new manufacture tools and technologies, which is accompanied with a considerable amount of financial efforts. Thus, it would be advantageous to have at hand simple concepts which allow for the production of semiconductor devices with a characteristic length well below the μm region, but which do not require additional operating expenses.